Shiroyasha's Beginning
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: We've seen glimpses of his past. Now we're traveling deeper into his background, as we find out his childhood, adolescent years, and what Shouyou-sensei meant to Gintoki.
1. Day 1

I wanted to say a few things before the story. If you want to point out a few things in this chapter, I don't mind. In fact, I need it. It gives me the strength to go on! XD Anyway...

**_Disclaimer_**: Gintama and its characters belong to Sorachi-sensei! God Bless that man! T^T

On with the story! Enjoy!

**_Day 1: Meeting_**

A young adult, with long, blonde hair swaying behind him. His eyes scanned the field before him, walking among the dead and looking for anything out of the ordinary. What he discovered was a was young boy with naturally wavy, white hair, who sat top of a corpse and ate a meat-filled bun. He wondered how this youngster was able to eat without throwing up at the sight of millions dead and admitting the horrible smell of decay. The crows' caw ringed throughout the land. The older man noticed that the child had a deadpan look, right at his direction.

"Only a demon could eat peacefully while surrounded by corpses," the man said, continuing his walk, "and how about you?"

The boy didn't answer, only noticing that the stranger is coming too close to him.

The long-haired man was now near the boy with a sword, and petted gently his head. "To be honest though, you seem too cute to be a demon."

The nameless boy smacked away the stranger's hand, and quickly drew his sword with impressive speed.

The stranger had a curious expression, eyeing the sword. "Did you find that among the corpses as well?"

The child didn't respond, just gave the older man a hateful glare.

The cultured man sighed and told, "Hiding here alone among corpses...is that the means you choose to protect yourself? I'll say it: I'm impressed. However, you're not using that sword correctly. There's no meaning in simply wielding a sword if it's just to scare others and protect yourself." The older man grabbed for his sword, as the boy tensed. However, instead of battling the child, he tossed it over to the boy.

"This is my sword," the man said. "Go on and take it." The lad had little time to register what was happening, but managed to catch the other sword with his other, free hand.

The adult started to walk away and continued speaking, "If you're interested in learning more about that blade, follow me. However, from now on, you must understand, the blade is not to down your enemies nor is it to cut away your own weakness." He halted walking, turning a hundred-eighty degrees to face an awed child.

The man smiled. "A sword isn't meant to protect your body; a sword is meant for protecting your soul."

The boy slowly started taking small steps until he was running up to the stranger, following the mysterious who will soon change his life forever.

"By the way, my name is Shouyou Yoshida, but you can call me Shouyou-sensei."

* * *

The sun reached the top, as it caused the two to perspire very hard. However, they would take a few breaks here and then, but mostly they've been strolling on a never-ending dirt path that led to nowhere quite yet. The teacher pondered over how the young was able to keep up with him; any child at his age would drop dead in the last nine kilometers. This boy never failed to bring one surprise after another. One thing that bugged Shouyou was that the child couldn't speak; whenever he popped a question, the boy either gave him a nod, shake his head, or simply nothing.

_Is he a mute? _ Yoshida thought tirelessly. _Maybe his parents never taught him how to speak, much less write..._ He paused in his steps, as the boy accidently bumped into him from behind. The teacher turned around, and asked, "Where are your parents?"

The boy gazed up at the man, tilting his head sideways.

The teacher was surprised. _Maybe this child was abandoned at birth perhaps? Or did they die without his knowing? _ Different scenarios played inside his mind, until he came up with one, straightforward outcome: the boy had no family, and was deemed orphaned. He was left with no choice; he decided to become white-haired boy's guardian from now on. _I guess I'm taking him to the temple then. I hope the others treat him nicely._

It was now nighttime, as the cicadas began to chirp and fireflies glowed in the meadow fields. The boy was distracted by the bugs' uniqueness, causing him to almost lose sight of the samurai. The two have finally arrived at their destination: a three story temple, painted red and gold, with white shoji screens on the first level. It near a clear, freshwater lake, sparkling under the full moon. Stepping stones floated in it, along with lily pads. Koi fish swam happily as ducks waddled through the water. A forest surrounded the building from behind.

Then, from a distance, something slid the white shoji screen door open from the inside, and a young boy popped his head out.

"Sensei!" The child cried out, and came out in full view. The child wore a jade green robe over his green kimono, which was tucked in his pine green pants, and had sandals on. The odd thing about the boy was that his black hair was tied back into a long ponytail. The nameless youngster jumped off the wooden platform, running towards Shouyou.

The silver-haired child went on high alert, stepping and drawing his blade in front of the adult rather quickly. Pointing it at this mysterious person's neck, his action resulted the victim to fall on his bottom.

"Sensei help!" The other child yelled nervously, as the sword wielder pressed more metal against his skin.

Shouyou sighed, placing his face into the palm of his hand. _What a great way to be introduced. _ He put a hand on the white-hair kid's shoulder. The child looked up, and saw that the adult was giving him a disapproved expression. The child understood this, and grunting, lowered his sword before sheathing it away.

"Katsura-kun, this is my newest pupil. He'll be living with us now," Shouyou-sensei said, as he held out his hand for student.

The child grabbed it, and was lifted up from the ground, brushing off dust from his clothes. Katsura gave an odd look at the new kid before smiling, and put his hand out. "My name is Katsura Kotara! I know we're going to be great friends!"

The new lad was nervous at first, but once sensei gave him an encouraging smile at him, he took the hand, shaking it with firmness. Before the sword child knew it, he gave out a small smile.

"What's your name, new kid?" Katsura asked excitedly.

Suddenly, that small sign of happiness was wiped off the child's face, as sorrow and pain replaced it. He jerked away his hand, and ran off into the forest, unaware of the dangers that lie in there.

Shouyou-sensei told his student, "I think you better head back now. We'll discuss about this tomorrow, all right?" His pupil nodded, heading back to the temple. The adult stared at the woods, wondering if he'll be back by dawn.

* * *

The young samurai sat on a wooden stump, gripping his two swords tightly. He stared down at his feet, then up to the sky, where the moon glowed all alone.

_"Remember that we will always love you," a young woman gently told, before she faded into darkness._

_"We'll be watching over you in heaven, my boy," an unsophisticated man proudly said, before sharing the same fate as the woman's._

"It's so peaceful here," someone commented from the bushes behind. The boy spun his head around startled, but eased his gaze and put his guard down when the stranger turned out to be Shouyou-sensei.

"I was starting to think that the creatures have gotten to you," the man joked. "Thank goodness, they didn't." Shouyou started walking up to the child, but all that did was that the kid whirled his head back, and ignored everything surrounding him.

_This is harder than I imagined. _ Shouyou continued walking, and when he reached the oak stump, he sat on the opposite side of it.

"I know I shouldn't pry, but you can't be like this forever," the teacher lectured. When he received no answer, sighing, the man was left with no choice. "It has something to do with your...family."

The kid winced at the word "family." It made him reminisce the past bitterly. His eye vision started to get blurry, as something wet dripped from his face to the ground and his feet.

The child was crying. He cried up an ocean, choking up on his hiccups, and sobbing horribly.

The adult rotated his body, to witness the miserable child's scene. Without thought, he encircled tightly the small body with his tough, yet tender arms, bringing him towards his chest. He felt his kimono damp with bitter tears from those crimson eyes. He ran one hand through the naturally, white hair, trying his very best to soothe the boy.

"There, there," Shouyou told lovingly. "Everything is going to be all right."

Those words made worse for the youngster. He gazed his teary eyes up at the adult, wondering how anything would go right with him around.

Shouyou's stormy gray orbs promised hope and love, while his smile warmed the child's heart, wiping away the tears from those sadden eyes. He looked up to the now starry sky; multiple stars glowed together with the silver-tinted moon. Then, the man thought of something wonderful for the child.

"From now on, you shall be named, Gintoki. That's your new name," Shouyou informed, waiting for a reaction.

The young one didn't know what to do. He had never experienced this much kindness form anyone he met within a day. Some adult no paid any attention to him while others fought him for food or money. Out of all of those people, no one has stop, and offered a helping hand to him. Now, this person that the gods gave was truly a blessing.

"I know you are destined for greatness," the teacher spoke again, "but to achieve that goal, someone must direct you on its path. I believe that the divine assigned me that task. However, this is up to you if want to do so. Will you accept me as your guardian and teacher?"

Gintoki's crimson eyes glinted with joy! The once bitter tears now transformed into droplets of happiness, as he smiled his best. Now, the boy was bestowed the choice to live a new life; start over. This maybe the only chance he'll get, and it was all thanks to this man. He nodded blissfully.

Shouyou smiled back, as he recognized something in those scarlet eyes: hope. Somehow, the boy's expression looked very familiar to the teacher, reflecting on where he had seen it before. However, sensei put it aside for a later time, and decided it was best for them to head back home.

* * *

On the way back to the temple, Gintoki's legs gave out its last energy, falling to the ground. Luckily, Youshida managed to catch him right before he kissed the dirt. With no choice left, he gladly accepted his offer in a piggyback ride for the remaining trip. As Gin hugged his arms around the neck and legs cling to the waist, he pushed his head against the firm, yet comfortable back of his instructor. The boy felt the adult's hands holding onto his thighs to support him from falling off. Gintoki held on tightly as he never done this before.

As they travel through the dense forest with the moon providing light to guide their way to the temple, Shouyou said, to no one in particular, "Teachers have certain responsibilities they must be able to uphold before the students' education. One of the most important is to be able to bear your student's burdens. If a teacher cannot accomplish this simple task, then they now only fail their students, they have to right to be called their teacher."

While hearing those words, young Gintoki found himself closing his eyes steadily before his mind wandered off in his dreams.


	2. Day 2

Sorry 'bout postponing! I was on vacation! . Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll update faster than this, if I can update my other stories as well! Anyway, I bet you're more interested in reading now, so I'll just do the disclaimer, and let you be on your way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Gintama_, nor its characters, but if I did, this would be in the series! XD Enjoy!**

**_Day 2_**

The sun rose peacefully as bird sang, waking other creatures in the process. The wind blew gently as it caught some followers: blossom petals. It flew along with its carrier until it was blown through a window. One floated off course, downward until it landed on someone's pale nose.

The child awoke with a start, trying to swat away whatever touched him. Once he opened his eyes, all he saw was flower petals around his futon. Gintoki ran his hand through his forever-permed, white hair. This was his first time in months that he slept in a bed, much less inside; it was too comfortable to leave.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

Gin recognized those sounds as footsteps, and immediately, pulled the covers up, hiding under them. Somebody halted his steps, sliding the shoji screen and entering the room.

"Gintoki-kun? Are you awake?" A benevolent voice asked the boy. Something ruffled under the blanket. Shouyou-sensei smiled. "Well, I guess he won't be eating breakfast with us." Loud growls emitted from under the layers. "Come out, Gintoki-kun, I know you're here."

The said child, pushed his head out from under the blankets, eyeing his sensei at the door. Then, another person came into the room. It was the kid he saw the other day, though he can't quite remember his name.

"You don't want to keep Katsura-kun waiting, do you?" Shouyou-sensei asked, as Gintoki decided to slowly get up, with his sword still in his hand. "Follow me," he said, as the teacher walked out of the room, followed by two of his students.

"So, Gintoki is your name?" Katsura asked, strolling down the hall next to his new classmate.

Gintoki nodded.

"Sorry, I was a little rude yesterday. So, this is your new home." Katsura told Gin that many orphans live here in this temple as a result of war, and many families were lost in the process. While heading for the dining room, the Kotaro kid pointed out that this temple rarely gets any girls here, so it's mostly boys here. Shouyou-sensei stopped in front of them. In front of him, was a huge shoji screens.

Shouyou-sensei turned his head around, and reassured the nervous Gin with a smile. "Katsura-kun, why don't you sit with Gintoki-kun so he won't feel lonely on his first morning."

"Hai, sensei!" Katsura responded cheerily. The teacher, then faced the doors, and opened it to reveal a mass of boys, around Gintoki and Katsura's age in different kimonos, crowding around the entrance.

"Sensei! We're starving here!" One with pale skin pushed their way into the front. He wore a maroon coat over his yellow kimono, with gray hamaka. He had a regular cut hair, unlike Katsura, however, his bangs covered most of his left eye. His right, pale green eye examined the sight before him.

"Sorry about that Shinsuke-kun, but I had to show the way of where to go after you wake up, for our new student." The boy, named Shinsuke, raised an eyebrow. Then, sensei moved out of the way for everyone to see Katsura next to the new student, dressed in a blue kimono and hamaka with a katana in his hand, and had naturally wavy, white hair. "This is our newest member of the family, Gintoki-kun. Please be kind to him, as he doesn't know how to speak yet."

Everyone gave the teacher a dumbfounded look. The kid they were staring at wasn't familiar with language.

Gintoki, while receiving weird looks from the kids in front of him, gave them a deadpan look with his crimson eyes, while he picked his nose with the pinky finger.

"Sensei," Shinsuke said, "why does the new student have a sword with him? I thought we weren't allowed to have one, much less carry one."

"Ahaha! Yeah sensei!" Someone laughed, pushing their way into the front. This one had a brown pair of kimono and hamaka. Olive skinned, and like Gintoki, naturally wavy, albeit calmer than Gin's hair, brown hair, his brown eyes scanned up and down on the situation.

"Well, you see, Tatsuma-kun, Gintoki-kun refuses to let go of that sword, as it's special to him. Don't worry, he won' t cut you up." Their teacher answered. "Now, who wants breakfast?"

Every kid cheered as they followed sensei into the dining room.

* * *

At a small, black, wooden table, Gintoki, sitting on a green cushion, stared at the sight of his food, drooling. Steamed rice in a carved bowl, miso soup contained in a plastic bowl, natto in a small tray, nori platter, tamagoyaki in a circular plate, broiled, chopped slices of fish in a dish, and tsukemono in a low bowl, and all under one tray.

"Gintoki, someone is going to steal your food if you keeping staring at it," someone said behind the child. It was Katsura, holding the same tray as Gintoki's, and placed it next to his friend's. It consists of the same foods Gintoki was having. He sat on the cushion next to the white-hair child. Breaking his chopsticks in two, he swiped up a tamagoyaki roll into his mouth.

Gintoki, on the other hand, had a tough time grabbing things with his pair. Instead, he tried to stab his food, but it would fall off before it reached his mouth.

"I think that he doesn't know how to hold chopsticks, Zura," someone said dully.

"It's not 'Zura,' it's Katsura, Takasugi," Katsura directed at the boy in front of them, and gave him the evil glare.

Takasugi, whom is the same as Shinsuke-kun Gintoki recognized, sat in the cushion. Placing his food in front of him, another person yelled from behind him, "Ahaha! Someone doesn't know how to hold chopsticks correctly?"

"Shut up, Sakamoto!" Takasugi shouted, and Katsura fling an egg roll at the target. Gintoki's eyes widen a little. He didn't know what kind relationship went on between the three around him.

"That's mean!" The brown-hair kid complained, placing his breakfast on the table and sat, while the two ignored him completely. He turned his attention to Gintoki. "So, it's Kintoki, right?" This resulted Katsura throw his chopsticks in Sakamoto's eyes, while Takasugi slammed his tsukemono into the side of the said person's face.

"Oi, don't corrupt the kid on his first day! You'll traumatize him for life! What is going on in your head?!" Katsura scolded Tatsuma, and continued on, "And where have you've been learning that dirty language from?! One more thing like that comes out of your mouth, and you'll eat outside!"

"From on now, if you want to live," Takasugi threatened, eating between his words, "you better learn how to keep your mouth shut at times."

"Ahaha! Sorry 'bout that!" Sakamoto managed to smile, although he felt the pickles sliding down his head. He sat next to an unhappy Takasugi, though he didn't get the message to move to another spot. "Anyway, Gintoki, this is how we hold chopsticks." The brunette put his chopsticks in his right hand, and placed one like a pencil. With the other stick, inside the grip, he managed to grab the nearest food. "There, now you try it."

Gintoki, however, was paying no notice to the brunette. Instead, he was using his hands instead of the utensils he was given. Picking up his miso soup, he tilted it so all of its substances were poured into his mouth. Even though it was still hot, it didn't seem to bother Gintoki at all, much to everyone's shock.

"Well, that's another way to eat your food," Katsura commented, followed by a loud burp from Gin. "Okay, now that was disgusting."

"Ahaha! Good one, Kintoki!" Once again, this earned him an egg roll stuck on his face, and a blow to the head. "Ahaha! Sorry! Gintoki!" Sakamoto corrected himself.

"Well, at least you're catching up fast, idiot," Takasugi added, as they all continued to fuss about and eat. For the new student, Gintoki felt something warm in his chest, as he smiled at those around him, eating in peace for once.

* * *

"Okay class! Find your seats!" Shouyou-sensei commanded the kids. After having breakfast, controlling a bunch of youngsters would be hectic. However, the kids knew better than to disobey Shouyou as he was their provider of food and shelter. One wrong move, the boys can kiss goodbye the warm futons, and welcome the freezing air outside.

Although, when the children took their seats at their own small, brown, square table, one remained motionless as he watched the scene before him. Yes, Gintoki had no idea what to do exactly. His friend Katsura made funny hand signals, earning a few giggles from the others, but their eyes focused on something behind the silver-hair kid. They were frighten and pale-looking. Facing the same direction, the boys opened their books, as their eyes intensely read the material in it.

Gin, confused, wondered what could made them act so strangely. Curiosity got the best of him, as he gazed above to notice Shouyou was behind him, looking down at him as well.

"Well, Gintoki-kun," the adult spoke with a smile. Everyone minus the sword-wielding child, held their breath, hoping for the best. The teacher continued calmly, "I bet you're wondering where you sit, huh?" He patted Gin's head, receiving a nod from the child.

The boys sighed in relief, wiping off beads of sweat from their faces.

Meanwhile, Shouyou walked toward the other side of the room, followed suit by Gintoki, carrying his sword with him, even tighter as everyone's eyes watched him closely. During this time, the man's thoughts bounced back and forth in his mind, concerning the child's blade. Not once has he seen the child without it.

_What is so special about that weapon he wields? Maybe it has some connection with the village burned to ashes that day. I wonder...if there is a name inscribed on that sword._ Shouyou stopped at their destination, showing young Gin his study area. While handing the boy a book, his gray orbs studied carefully for any writing on the sheath. Unfortunately, there was none.

_Maybe on the blade itself?_ The adult guessed, leaving him one option in mind.

"Uh, Gintoki-kun," Shouyou-sensei said. "Would it be all right if I take your sword for a bit? I just need to check something." He crouched down so he was now eye-to-eye with his student. Ignoring all nervous looks he got from his other pupils, Shouyou pleasantly smiled, reaching for Gin's blade, whose owner's eyes narrowed a little.

"Don't worry I'll give it back-" However, he never got to finish his sentence as the great Shouyou Yoshida was boldly interrupted.

_Bonk!_

Gintoki had just whacked the top of the teacher's head with his sword. Silence filled the room as everyone's jaws hanged dangerously close to the ground. Even Takasugi was appalled by what he witnessed moments ago. Katsura was on the verge to faint any minute. The only one who broke the silent pause was Sakamoto, who laughed away in his own world.

Before Shouyou had time to react, the sword-equipped child ran out of the room without looking back.

"Sensei!" One of his students shouted. "Are you okay?"

The adult rose up, rubbing the aching pain away on his head. "I'm fine." He stared at the way his newest protege went.

"Sensei, I don't think he might be coming back," a boy told Shouyou.

The adult sighed. "It doesn't matter," he said, while treading across the tatami floor. "I made a promise to look after him, and I'm keeping it." Shouyou stopped at the doorway, facing his beloved students. "Don't make a mess while I'm gone." With that spoken, he rushed out to find Gintoki.

When their teacher was out of their sight, all the boys fought over for dominance, but ended rather quickly as Katsura, Takasugi, and Sakamoto took charge.

* * *

_"Whatever happens, do not, under any circumstances, give this blade to anyone," a man instructed, handing the said weapon to a confused child. "Our secret must be kept hidden until you learn the meaning of trust. Until then, hold onto this sword, and never let go of it!"_

As those words echoed clearly inside his mind, the young Gintoki's grip grew tighter on his cherished sword. Again, the child was back at his thinking stump. Since the sun's out, his vision was better than the night before. The mountains can be seen from a distance, as the forest vegetation basked in the sunlight.

Deep within in the kid's mind, Gin debated whether he should have run away, or close to the temple. One thing he was very unsure about was whether he should trust that Shouyou character, after what happened earlier today.

Gin pulled out his sword, as it gleamed brightly in the sunlight. On the blade, writing etched across the metal at the end of the tip, "Sakata Blade."

"Whatcha got there kid?" A raspy voice asked.

Gintoki spun his head around, to see two crooks, smiling greedily at his prized possession. One of the duo wore a sleeveless, pea green kimono, pine green shorts, and his feet bandaged in white cloth. The other wore a azure kimono, navy shorts, and his feet were also bandaged in white cloth.

This doesn't look good...


	3. Day 2, Continued

**Author**: All right, I had a few questions here and there, so I thought I might give ya some answers.

To **XxabridgedgirlxX**: To answer your first question, I thought that Sakamoto was with them in the beginning, but then again, I could be mistaken, missed a part in the anime/manga, or he might not be an orphan, like Katsura and Takasugi, I don't know.

(I like how you point these things out. Well, for the remainder of the story, let's keep him there, so we have a more interesting past for Gintoki, cool? Besides, I like him, despite the fact he's an total idiot sometimes...)

Next question: Well, in the Gintama manga, chapter 260, Gintoki has his own sword then, as did Shouyou. So, I wanted to added that, as it will play a huge part (especially in this chapter). Thank you for wonderful review and that you'll enjoy the rest of the story.

Don't be afraid to ask readers! I enjoy Q&A! ^.^ Anyway, I'll do the disclaimer with our special guest, and we'll be on way! Enjoy!

Young Katsura: (Reads from the paper given to him by the authoress) **"The author does not own the series, Gintama, nor its amazing characters. That credit goes to Sorachi-sensei. The only things I do own is this story and plot. P.S. I'll update this as much as possible! Have fun reading!"

* * *

**

**_Day 2 (Continued)_**

"Well, kid? Are you gonna be a good boy, or not?" The tall, black-haired, hazel-colored male dressed in green clothes spoke deeply, stretching out his hand greedily.

Gintoki took a step back, sheathing his sword. He didn't want any trouble from them, but it seems the pair won't go away until the thieves get what they want to sell in the black market. He frowned his eyebrows, and hissed in anger, almost like an animal.

"Oh, feisty are we? Jiro, get the kid." The man ordered the chocolate-eyed man wearing blue-colored clothes with his ebony hair tied into a stubby ponytail, who nodded and rushed rather quickly at Gin.

Gin hesitated for a moment, but regained his movement and avoided the swift robber, hitting the man with his balled fist in the stomach.

"Argh! You little brat!" Jiro wailed in pain, snatching the kid's hair up, and it resulted the child release his sword to the grass. As Gintoki struggled against the tight grip on his silver locks and used his hands to pry the dirty paw off, the nameless name walked over to the duo.

"You know, if you were more than willing to give up this," the stranger picked the blade, craving the sight of his prize, "we would have let you go." He drew the metal weapon, staring at it for quite awhile before reading the print tagged on the end part. His eyes widened, but soon narrowed as his smirk grew three times larger than before.

"Hey Jiro, looks like we won't be worrying about eating for a long time." He stated gaily, displaying the side of the katana that had the inscribed kanji to his partner, who frowned, expanded his eyes, and smirked in this order.

"You're coming with us brat. Yasuo, we got to get back at Edo by tonight if we want to sell him." Jiro informed his accomplice, who nodded.

Gintoki broadened his crimson-tinted orbs, floundering harder than before. He refused to be one of those kids who worked constantly for selfish adults; that's why he survived up to this point, fending for himself! The one thing he needed is freedom, and the wavy-haired child refused it when that Shouyou offered when they first met...

If he could, Gin would scream at the top of his lungs for his help, but the boy knew better that the blonde instructor wouldn't accept him back after he humiliated sensei in front of his students.

If only the lad could reverse back time, but now, he has to learn how to clean floors and cook, instead of being around others his age and understand the word, "Trust." Gintoki gazed up at the radiant sun and closed his eyes, one tear streamed down his cheek.

"Get your hands off my precious student," a low voice threatened the two criminals coldly.

The three people directed their eyes to where the sound came from, to see a very enraged Shouyou Yoshida, drawing his sword from the side of his hips. His gray eyes burned with wrath, as the view of his new student crying before him only fueled his reason to kill these two who caused this whole mess.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jiro howled at the new arrival, knitting his eyebrows.

"Someone who shall tear you into pieces." Sensei aimed his sword at them, but reassured Gintoki with a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Sensei said, as the two dashed at him straightforward. Gintoki closed his eyes, in order to see the teacher fail and lose his own life for the sake of him.

_Thud!_ _Thud!_

Gintoki swallowed his saliva that formed in his mouth, and it took all the guts to crack one eye open, but when he saw it, both of his crimson eyes widened when he saw the man still standing where he was, the only differences were his katana was out of his sheath with blood dripping to the ground from the tip and that the pair of men were laid on top of one another.

"Whew! What a workout!" The teacher said, wiping off the bead of sweat on his forehead with his free hand. Soon, rapid footsteps were heard and catching the man off-guard, Gin leaped into the man's arms and fiercely hugged him, knocking sensei to the ground. "Gintoki-kun?" Shouyou wondered what caused the child to be acting strangely.

Gintoki, meanwhile, rubbed his face deeply into the man's chest, as something flowed from his eyes.

"Gintoki-kun, why are you crying? Did I upset you?" Yoshida kept hounding more questions until the white-haired boy looked up with such sad eyes, muttering something quietly. "Gintoki-kun...?"

"...sen...sei..." Shouyou-sensei widened his eyes. _He...finally spoke._ Ruffling the wavy hair, Shouyou said with a smile, "It's all right, Gintoki-kun. No one's is going hurt you again."

Gintoki stopped crying, wiping away the tears and used his deadpan expression once more. Getting off the teacher, Gin gave a smile to his teacher and handed over his sword to him.

"Eh? You're...giving me this?" Yoshida inquired, but Gin shook his head, confusing the teacher. Then, he realized that it might be a response to his question earlier today, so he spoke, "I'll give this back to you and thank you, Gintoki-kun." Taking the precious sword, he began to walk back to the school temple, followed by the boy.

* * *

After that incident, Shouyou-Sensei brought his beloved student back to the temple, where a pair of adults awaited for him, crowding around a confused Sakamoto.

"Ah, Yoshida-san, it's a pleasure to see you," one of them greeted politely.

The blonde man raised an eyebrow. "To what do I own for your visit?" The child behind him held his clothes tighter. _I forgot: Gintoki-kun is weary of other adults._

"Don't worry, we're just here to pick up one of the children. Though, the one right there seems good enough."

"Sorry," Shouyou said, putting a hand on top of Gin's soft head. "This one just arrived yesterday. He isn't ready yet."

"I see. Well, that's too bad, but I guess we'll take this one then." Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, the adult smiled. "We promise that he receive the greatest treatment."

The teacher frowned, but was convinced otherwise when the laughing boy said that he'll be fine, like the rest of them before him.

"Pack your things then Tatsuma-kun. You'll have a long journey ahead of you," the teacher said calmly, encouraging the white-haired boy to follow him. Gin stared before walking over to his friend, tailing after him to his room.

"Sorry I have to leave you to these fools so early, but I know you'll be fine without me!" Sakamoto smiled happily, then pointed at him with a weird look. "Where's your sword?"

Gin lifted his head, trying to say the man's name, but it came out as, "Sen-sen--"

Sakamoto's smile grew wider. "You talked! I can't believe it! I gotta tell the others!" He dashed off, screaming, "Hey! The new kid can talk now!"

"Eh?! Really?!" Someone screamed in shock. "Where is the guy?!" Then, the one called "Zura" popped his head out of the door, then sprinted to a confused Gintoki, simply standing there. Grabbing his shoulder and pulling his face close to the now frightened boy, he yelled, "Is what the baka Sakamoto saying true?!"

Gintoki stuttered in fear, unable to say anything.

"Zura, cut it out. The kid's freaked out," the one with his hair covering his left eye said. "Anyway, we should go and help the Saka-baka pack his things."

"It's not 'Zura,' it's Katsura, Takasugi." Glaring, Katsura sighed then took Gin's hand, rushing to the room. There, Sakamoto had a small bag on his back with a jar of sparkly candy that caught a pair of crimson eyes' attention. The others noticed and Tatsuma smiled.

Unscrewing the cap, Tatsuma tossed a few of those to Gin, who caught it in his hands. "Have some," he suggested playfully, "it's really good."

"No fair Saka-baka! You never share your kompeitoō with anyone! Why now?!" Takasugi proceeded to hit the boy on the head while Katsura tried to steal some from Gin. Too bad for the long-haired child, Gin whacked him with a hand chop.

"Ahaha! Good one Kintoki!" Then he got hit in the head by both of the black-haired children within a second. "Sorry, Gintoki!" Having second thoughts about the star-shaped candy, he gave the whole glass jar to wavy-haired boy. "Here, I don't think I won't be needing this to where I'll be heading. Take care of it okay?"

Gin didn't know what to say. The only thing he knew when someone gave something important to someone else, they would usually do something for them. So, he walked up to him and hesitantly hugged the brunette, much to his surprise.

"Eh? What are you doing Kintoki?" Takasugi and Katsura were too shocked to do anything while Sakamoto's face was painted with a light pink blush. "Ah, never mind. I'm gonna miss ya." He returned the hug and for some reason, found himself in tears. "Why am I crying now? This isn't cool..."

"Aw, someone does know when not to smile all the time."

"Shut up!" Then he and Takasugi started an argument while Katsura laughed and Gin didn't have a clue what to do. Suddenly, Shouyou popped his head into the room, asking, "Tatsuma-kun, are you ready?"

Sakamoto, who grabbed a fistful of Takasugi's hair and his other hand in the stomach, nodded innocently. The other, with fingers up Saka-baka's nose, released himself from his victim and straightened his clothes.

"Well, let's hurry it up then." The four boys followed their teacher outside, where the two adults patted Sakamoto on the head lovingly. Gin felt a pang in his heart, holding the jar tighter until his hands were pale as his hair. Then, someone ruffled his hair as the three people headed for the opposite direction of the temple.

"Don't worry Gintoki-kun," Shouyou-sensei said assuringly. "Friends are like boomerangs sometimes. They will fly back to you when you least expect it."

He simply nodded, though he didn't know what boomerangs were in the first place. A sad expression was still on his face. Shouyou then thought of a brilliant idea, whispering it to the young boy.

Sakamoto, now about five yards away the temple. Sighing, he thought about the wonderful things that happened during his stay, especially yesterday, where he met the mute boy. He hoped he'll live a peaceful life as opposed to where he is heading towards to.

"Wait!" Someone yelled, which made the brunette turned around with a startle. Before him, was a panting Gintoki with tears in his eyes. "Goo-good--" He couldn't stop the tears from overflowing, as this was a first time someone he found comfortable to hang out with, is now leaving.

Sakamoto was speechless, but nonetheless, happy his new friend tried to bid him goodbye. Smiling, he just replied, "Just wait for me! I'll be back! Promise!"

Wiping the tears away, Gin made a stubborn look on his face, which made Saka-baka laugh his brains out. "Gintoki, don't lose that great sense of humor of yours while I'm gone!" Finally, the brunette waved goodbye while Yoshida escorted the sobbing child back to the temple, where dinner awaited them.

* * *

**Author:** Dang, writing this part was really sad and meaningful to future parts. But I really wanted to keep Sakamoto in the childhood because he's like the source of entertainment and Takasugi and Katsura's punching bag! XD anyway, sorry for taking so long with this! i was busy with schooling! damn you test and homework! gah! anyway, i hope this makes up for it! R&R my home dogs!


	4. Day 12

**Saya**: Yo'z! What's up? It's been a while since I've worked on this story. Sorry about that! It's because school got in the way, and I decided to use my vacation to entertain you, my dear readers, with constant updates! Hope you're willing to read it. Anyway, time for reading!

**Young Gintoki**: (Holds up a sign) **Disclaimer**: Saya does not own this series, or nor its characters. It's owned by Hideaki Sorachi-sensei.

**Saya**: Aw! (Hugs Gin) How cute!

**Gin**: (Holds up another sign) Help!

* * *

_**Day 12**_

It's been ten days since Sakamoto's departure, and little Gintoki has been adapting to life of temple school. Some of the boys avoided him because he couldn't speak, but nonetheless, Katsura and Takasugi accompanied him. The trio were down by the lake, dipping their feet into the cool water.

"I wonder how Saka-baka is doing." Katsura moved his legs, creating small ripples in the pond. "It's weird not hearing his stupid laughter every day."

"I think it's wonderful," Takasugi said, laying down on the grass. Smirking, he said, "We have more space in our room right?"

"That's true," Katsura said, looking at him annoyedly. Then, he glanced at Gintoki, who stared at his reflection. "Gintoki, that's a reflection."

The white-haired boy looked at Katsura, tilting his head in confusion.

"Give it up Zura–"

"It's 'Katsura.'"

"The kid doesn't know squat since he got here." Sitting upright, he glanced at his reflection before kicking the water to ruin it. However, he ruined Gin's as well, making the boy a little sad. Ignoring the two boys, Gin leaned forward and forward until…

_Splash!_

"Gintoki!" Katsura ducked his head into the water, searching for his friend. Fear seized him when he spotted Gin's body floating down to the bottom. Rising back up, he yelled, "Takasugi! Get Shouyou-sensei!"

Without agreeing, the boy ran off as Katsura hoped they'll make it in time. Meanwhile, Gin stared up at the light reflecting from the water. Bubbles escaped from his mouth and when he reached to touch them, they disappeared before his eyes.

This was a quite a discovery for the young boy.

However, he felt weird when less and less bubbles floated towards the surface. Then, a dark figure appeared before him and his surroundings went black. Suddenly, his body rose high up and light shined against his wet skin. Blinking his eyes, he saw Katsura, Takasugi, and Shouyou-sensei around him.

"Give him some space boys," their teacher instructed as Gin coughed and spit water out. "If you hadn't warn me sooner, your new friend would have vanished from this world."

"You mean, a kappa might have taken him to the spirits' world?" Katsura asked curiously.

Shouyou nodded. "Let's all be thankful he didn't. It's a horrible place for children to stay."

Gin tilted his head, wondering what they said and wished that he could participate too. Then, unidentified flying objected hit his head.

"You shouldn't make us worry baka." Gin looked up to see Takasugi frowning, and brought his hand to his side. Walking away, he said, "Next time you do something stupid, we won't be there for you."

"Takasugi!" Katsura chased after him, throwing insults at his direction. Their teacher sighed heavily, hoping that the two would grow closer, not argue. He focused on Gin, and ruffled the white hair gently.

"Come on, Gintoki-kun. We need to start our sword lessons." He put his hand in front of him, and the child took it. Lifting him up to his feet, they walked towards the temple school.

"Sensei," the little boy said, gaining the adult's attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

The white-haired boy pulled him towards the lake again, and Shouyou thought that he might make the both of them drown. However, he saw the boy kneeling down and pointing at a mirror image of himself.

"Re…reflection?"

Smiling, he said, "Yes, that's your reflection. It's because the water's so clear, it acts as a mirror. If you look at it too long, a spirit will take into the spirits world!"

Shouyou waited for the boy to be scared. Instead, he received a blank stare and head tilt to the side. Scratching his cheek gently, he thought, _Maybe he doesn't understand what the spirits are?_

Shrugging, he took Gin to the temple school once more, without any interruptions.

* * *

"All right class!" Shouyou-sensei shouted loudly, gaining his pupils' attention as they sat down. Gin felt itchy, wearing kendo armor and clothing for the first time.

"Today, we'll be practicing our attack strikes. I want each of you to partner up and attack right away." When he threw his hand down, the boys paired up and began their training session. However, no one picked Gin; Katsura and Takasugi were fighting each other.

"Gintoki-kun," their teacher said, as crimson eyes looked up. "I'll be your partner for the day. Now–" Stretching his arms wide open, he said, "Hit me with everything you have." Tossing a shinai at his white-haired pupil's feet, he waited…and waited…and waited.

Gin, naturally curious, picked up the wooden sword and examined it. However, when he held its grip, red-stained images flashed before his eyes. Beads of sweat ran down his face, and his eyes were bugged.

"Gintoki-kun?" Returning to reality, the white-haired boy looked at sensei, who looked worried. Shaking his head, he ran towards the adult, lifting his shinai up, and swung it down to hit an arm. Landing on the ground, the boys stopped and stared at him in silent awe.

"Good job." Shouyou-sensei patted Gin's head, taking the shinai from him. "I didn't expect you to know how to wield a shinai."

"Tch, he got lucky." Takasugi muttered under his breath while Katsura smiled for his new friend.

Suddenly, Gin collapsed and breathed heavily. Immediately, Shouyou placed a hand on his forehead and whispered, "High temperature," to himself. Picking the boy up, he said, "Katsura-kun, Takasugi-kun, I want to prepare some water for Gintoki-kun."

"Hai!" The two threw their shinai, and headed for the kitchen. Meanwhile, their teacher headed upstairs and entered the sick room. Opening the shoji screen door, he laid Gintoki on a futon as his two students arrived with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Here!" Placing the bucket next to sensei, Shouyou wetted the cloth and laid against Gin's forehead.

"Sensei, is Gintoki-kun going to be okay?" Katsura asked, and their teacher smiled.

"He's tough. I'm sure he caught a cold from the lake."

"The spirits might have gotten to him." Takasugi smirked, and Katsura hit him. Rubbing his head, he asked angrily, "What was that for Zura?"

"Don't joke about the spirits like that! They might give you a disease!" The young boy with a ponytail yelled, explaining how spirits worked and such. However, Their teacher stared at his student's frowning face, hoping that he's all right.

* * *

**Saya**: Well, that's it for day! Wow, I can't believe how long I haven't written for this story! Man, it makes me feel great writing for it again. Anyway, Gin's first time catching a cold! Poor guy, he almost drowned without even knowing it. Don't worry, things will pick again. Until next time, read and review people! Byez!


End file.
